


I'm Feeling Sick (So Won't You Take Care Of Me?)

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Groping, Kissing, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Making Out, Mischief, Mutual Pining, Nurses, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, faking, lying, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: As one of the nurses in Stark Tower, it's important that you're always taking care of the Avengers when they need you. Apparently, Loki is the one that needs you this time. He's caught a cold from Sam and has asked you to take care of him.Nothing is unusual about it...until Thor tells you it's physically impossible for Loki to catch a cold.(Based on reader's request in notes)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/you, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 337





	I'm Feeling Sick (So Won't You Take Care Of Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So...this fic got a bit out of control with the smut. I swear I was intending for something softer but Loki didn't feel like listening to me today. He does what he wants.
> 
> Based on the request: hi, love your work! I'd like to request one where the reader is an avenger/friends with Loki and always turns into a mother hen when anyone around her is sick. Loki finds out about this and fakes having a cold. After a couple of days of caring for him, she talks to Thor and he lets it slip that they're immune to earth diseases. She's pissed at Loki because she thinks he was making fun of her, but he admits that he just wanted to spend time with her and confesses he has feelings for her :)
> 
> So, thanks for reading and enjoy!

“Excuse me, Sam? Where do you think you’re going?”

“Just going to train a bit.”

“Nope. Not in your condition.”

“Oh come on. It’s just a cold.”

“Yeah, a cold that could turn into a fever that could turn into something much worse.”

“You’re way too overprotective.”

“I’m overprotective because I care. Now, you have exactly five seconds to turn your ass around and get back to bed, Mr. Wilson. Five…four…three…”

“Okay! Okay! I’m going.”

Sam turned around on his heel, grumbling something incomprehensible. Maybe any other day you would understand what curses he was saying about you but his nose was so stuffed and his throat was so raw because of his damn cold.

Apparently, Avengers thought that they were invincible. No matter what their powers were, they all had this idea that common colds couldn’t affect them. You were well aware that was the case and that was why you took it upon yourself to put these heroes in line. 

You went to nursing school a few years ago only to find out that it was funded by none other than Tony Stark. You never thought that working for the Avengers would be in your cards but you wiggled your way up to the top, impressed Tony, and found yourself set up in a little office in Stark Tower. Your main priority was to care for their injuries and trauma but when they weren’t on missions, you were free to roam the tower as if it was home.

And really, it was home. Your apartment was three floors down from your office. Shortest commute ever. 

So, it was not surprising you became close with the team. You were constantly patching them up. And when you began to see them outside of your office, you slipped into natural conversation with them. Your nurse-alert was always on in the back of your mind, though, so when you began to see that the team neglected to care for their health outside of your office, you took up the mantle as being their personal health reminder.

You chuckled as Sam rounded the corner away from you. You grabbed a banana and went to head up to our office, but as you spun around to leave, you bumped into a very solid chest.

“Oh! Loki! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” you said with a light blush on your cheeks. Truthfully, you didn’t even hear him come in. Loki was like a panther, gliding with ease and silence through the tower, and he was one of the few Avengers that you rarely had to patch up. You didn’t seem him often throughout the tower, but when you did, he was always so intense. His eyes would lock onto you and he’d offer you a seemingly kind smile. You couldn’t help the chill that would run down your spine, forcing you to turn away. 

It wasn’t that his intensity scared you. Honestly, it turned you on. Loki was a genuine mystery to you considering how little he ended up in your office. Still, you almost enjoyed when he would come in with a scraped knee or a bruised elbow. It gave you a reason to run your hands over him. You would keep everything completely professional but even you couldn’t stop your mind from wandering to more intimate places when Loki was sitting on your medic bed.

Loki looked down at you with one dark eyebrow raised. “There is no need to apologize.”

“What are you doing here?” you asked, cocking your head to the side. You almost wanted to look away from his burning gaze but you kept your eyes locked with his, trying to ignore the growing warmth between your legs.

“I heard some squabbling and I wanted to make sure everything was alright. Lo and behold, I see you bickering with the Falcon,” Loki hummed. You blushed harder and pushed some of your hair away from your face.

“We weren’t bickering, really. Sam has a cold and he needs to rest. He doesn’t believe that he has to, though. It’s my job to keep you all healthy,” you explained. Loki hummed and glanced away from you, eyeing the hallway that Sam went down.

“Kind of you to care for the band of misfit toys,” Loki noted. You scoffed and pointed at his chest.

“You watched ‘Rudolph’?” you asked incredulously. Loki chuckled, an absolutely beautiful noise, and nodded once. You laughed and shook your head. “Anyway, like I said, it’s just my job.”

“And it seems you’re quite good at it too. The Falcon is stubborn at the most inconvenient times. So kudos to you, little nurse,” Loki purred. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat that formed due to the nickname and thanked him quickly. “I need to get back to some paperwork. Chat later?”

“Of course, dearest,” Loki said with a grin. He stepped aside and swept his hand out. “Have a lovely day.”

“You too, Loki. See you soon,” you said quickly before rushing out of the room. Loki watched you walk away with a large smirk on his face.

“Oh, my little nurse. I shall certainly see you soon.”

*

You were sitting in your office a week later when your phone began to ring. You picked it up and stashed it between your ear and your shoulder.

“Hello?”

“Ugh…”

You narrowed your eyes at the strange noise. Nervously, you slid your hand downwards and reached for the gun that Natasha insisted you hide under your desk.

“Who is this?”

“It’s Loki.” 

You froze and let your hand slip away from the gun. You pressed the phone harder to your ear and leaned forward over your desk. “Loki? Is everything okay?”

“I think Sam got me sick,” he grumbled. You could hear how raspy his voice was – it was quite different from his usual smooth velvety tone. You hated to admit how hot it was. Then, you heard him cough and you could immediately tell how congested his chest was.

“Oh, dear. Alright. I’ll be down in just a few minutes, okay?” you said, immediately gathering your things into your bag.

“Thank you, little nurse,” Loki said with a groan. You hung up the phone and ran your hands down your face, trying to cool yourself down. Put the patient first, you reminded yourself. You got up from your seat and exited your office, locking the door behind you. You – ashamedly – raced down to Loki’s rooms and found him lying in bed, hordes of crumpled up tissues sitting around him. He was in the most casual clothes you had ever seen him in – a green sweater with black track pants – and his nose was a ruby red color. He looked at you and smiled weakly. “There she is.”

“Here I am,” you said in a sing-song tone. You shut his door behind you and walked over to his bed. You sat beside him and placed your hand on his forehead, feeling his clammy skin. “Definitely a cold.”

“Oh wonderful,” Loki grumbled. “I’ll kill Wilson.”

“Hey, don’t you dare. You’ll get over it quickly,” you said, searching through your bag for your thermometer.

“And how are you so sure?” Loki asked with a bite in his tone.

“Because I’m your nurse,” you giggled with a wink. Loki rolled his eyes and tossed a snotty tissue at you. You yelped and hit it away, then proceeded to pinch him. He growled and captured your hand in his.

“Abusing the patient already?” Loki teased. You laughed and shuffled closer to him, leaning over his body.

“Only when the patient abuses me.” You grinned. Loki huffed and settled deeper into the bed. He allowed you to take his temperature and administer some cold medication. You watched him sip the syrupy medication and you began giggling. He placed the small cap of liquid down and peered at you.

“What?”

“Remember when I asked you if you watched ‘Rudolph’?” You couldn’t stop your giggling. Loki nodded slowly and you poked his irritated nose. “You look an awful lot like him.”

And so, another tissue was thrown at you. Really, you didn’t mind.

*

You had been taking care of Loki for a week and it had been one of the most enjoyable weeks of your life.

You had always wanted to get to know Loki better but you never expected this was the way it would happen. You would find yourself cooped up in his room for hours on end, watching movies and getting to know him better. He was slowly getting better and while you were happy he was feeling better, you were going to miss spending time with him once he was back to normal. You mentally slapped yourself for having such thoughts. 

He was Loki. He would never be interested in you.

Still, you liked to think that maybe you and Loki were actually becoming friends. You wished that someday it would maybe grow into more but if this was what you had to settle for, then that was fine. As long as he was in your life more often than before, that’s what mattered.

You were lost in your thoughts when you ran into Thor for the first time. You were finishing up breakfast when the God of Thunder sauntered up behind you. He said your name a few times before you actually snapped out of your thoughts. You turned around and saw the blonde god smiling at you. You returned a grin and waved.

“Thor! It’s been quite a while,” you said, taking a bite of your apple. 

“Aye, I’ve been all over the place,” Thor said, picking up an orange from the fruit basket. He began to peel it quietly before clearing his throat. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good. Really good, actually,” you said with a blush. 

“That’s great to hear. What’s got you so happy these days? You were so stressed last time I saw you,” Thor noted, taking out a slice of his orange and popping it into his mouth.

“Well, trying to wrangle a sick Hulk into bed will do that to you,” you laughed. “Actually, the whole team has been getting sick. Even your brother!”

“Loki’s sick?” Thor asked, slowing his chewing on the orange slice.

“Yep. He’s actually been a great patient though. I’m having a really good time taking care of him,” you said with a shrug.

“If Loki’s sick then you best stay away from him,” Thor said sternly, placing his orange down. “Anything to infect a god like him would surely have you dead by now.”

“Oh, please,” you snorted, waving your hand around your head. “It’s just the common cold. He caught it from Sam a week ago.”

Thor paused and stared at you like you had three heads. You squirmed under his gaze before he finally blinked and spoke. “That’s impossible.”

“What are you talking about?” you asked.

“Loki is a god. He can’t get sick with a common Earth cold. Neither can I.”

“So…he’s faking it?” you asked, earning a nod from Thor. “But why?”

“I couldn’t guess. But I’m sure it’s harmless,” Thor said, suddenly smiling again. You smiled back at him but couldn’t ignore the churning feeling in your stomach. You quickly said your goodbyes and rushed up to Loki’s room, adamant on finding out why the God of Lies felt he had to live up to his title.

*

“Loki? You in here?” you called into Loki’s rooms.

“Little nurse? I wasn’t expecting you yet,” Loki said as he rounded the corner. He was only wearing a long, green bathrobe. You had to tear your eyes away from the patch of bare chest that was hanging out. 

“I actually had something I needed to ask you,” you mumbled, gesturing to the bed. Loki eyed you suspiciously but sat on the edge of the bed. He patted the spot next to him but you chose to stay standing above him. He sighed and settled backwards, leaning on his hands. You paced for a bit before stopping and looking at him. “I talked to Thor today.”

“Ah, the halfwit is back? Good, I was actually beginning to miss that worm,” Loki snorted. 

“Yeah, well, we were just chatting in the kitchen about you,” you said, pointing to the door with your thumb. “I mentioned how I was taking care of you because you were sick and Thor was shocked I wasn’t dead. I told him that it was just a common cold but…Loki, he said you physically can’t catch a cold.”

Loki stayed quiet, his eyes trained on you. He tilted his head back and narrowed his eyes. “And you believe him?”

“I didn’t but then I ran into Sam on my way here and he said he hasn’t seen you, let alone been in the same room as you, in over a month,” you said with a trembling voice. Loki sighed and you could see his shoulders sag. A green glow washed over him and you could see the color return to his skin. His eyes became less puffy – completely normal looking now, actually – and his nose was no longer red. His hair returned to its perfected state and you couldn’t hear any more congestion in his breathing. You watched as the tissues across the bed disappeared. “Loki, why?”

“Oh, don’t sound so upset,” he grumbled. You placed your hands on your hips and scoffed.

“Loki! This is my job! Was this just a prank?” you asked, staring down at him. “I take this seriously. Were you trying to prove a point? ‘Oh, let’s make the nurse run around like a goose trying to take care of me! That’s a great idea! How fun!’ I knew you were the God of Mischief but did your prank have to go on for a whole week? Why would you make fun of me like this?”

“Make fun of you? You think I was making fun of you? You have it all wrong.” Loki shook his head and sat up further on the bed.

“Then why? Why did you do this to me?”

“Wasn’t it obvious, little nurse?” You shook your head and Loki snorted. “You spend so much time with your sickly patients. I wanted to see what it was like.”

“So you just wanted to spend time with me?” you asked with a disbelieving laugh. Loki nodded with a shrug. “And you had to pretend to be sick to do that? You couldn’t just ask me?”

“Do you think I haven’t tried?” Loki asked, reaching his hands out. “Every time you see me, you run like a little doe. Is it so faulty of me to craft a way to get to know you better?”

“I run because you’re intense,” you mumbled, absentmindedly coming closer to Loki. He cooed and placed a hand on your thigh. 

“I’m intense because I’m passionate, dearest. You’ll learn that,” Loki purred. You shivered and felt a buzz underneath his touch. 

“Was it worth it? Pretending to have a cold for a week just to spend time with me?” you asked, chewing your lip. Loki grinned up at you, spreading his legs so you could walk between them.

“Every sickly second of it,” Loki said with his brows raised. “And I know you enjoyed it too.”

“Are you so positive about that?” you chuckled. Loki nodded and dragged his fingers up and down your leg, feeling the goosebumps rising on your skin beneath your clothes.

“It is so blatantly obvious,” he murmured. “When you’re around me, your breathing picks up. Your cheeks become flushed. Whenever I look at you, your ears even get red. And you had the nerve to call me Rudolph, my cheeky little nurse. Your heart rate increases, your palms get sweaty, and if I didn’t know any better, I would say you even get aroused.”

“I think you’re getting to know me too well,” you mumbled, pulling away from him. Loki gripped your thigh and held you between his thighs.

“And I’d like to know you better still,” Loki whispered. “I’ve wanted to know you better since I first locked eyes with you. You are an excellent specimen, my little nurse. You are so undoubtedly kind and intelligent. You’re beautiful. You light up a room and you are impossibly caring. Can you blame me for being roped in to you?”

“Loki, what are you trying to say?” you asked with bated breath. 

“I’m trying to say that I want you, little nurse. You’ve captured my attention and I want to see where this goes,” Loki said with a grin. His hand tightened on you. “Now, if my assumptions are correct, you want me too.”

“You’re incredibly cocky,” you gasped. You placed your hands on his shoulders and pressed yourself against him. A rush of boldness washed through you and you realized this may be the only time you get this opportunity. “But you’re also correct.”

And then, you kissed him. You bent yourself over so you were leaning over Loki and you connected your lips to his. Loki sighed against you and ran both of his hands up your legs. He grabbed onto you tightly and tugged you onto his lap. You straddled him, your legs locked against his hips as he kissed you. And Christ, he was a good kisser.

His lips were cool and smooth against yours. His breath reflected into your mouth as his tongue slid between your lips, tangling and dancing with yours. He tasted like winter and felt like a crackling fire. You ran your hands up his bare chest then back down to the tie of his robe. You quickly untied it and pushed the robe off of his shoulders, allowing you to explore more skin with your hands. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Loki chuckled as you kissed his neck. 

“I’ve wanted this for longer than I’d like to admit,” you groaned, grinding your ass down on him. Loki rolled his head back and tightened his grip on you.

“And why not just tell me instead of running away, little doe?” Loki laughed. You bit his neck and huffed.

“Like I said, you’re intense,” you mumbled. Loki wrapped a fist in your hair and tugged you back so you were looking at him. He smirked and ran a finger over your lips. Without even thinking, you opened your mouth and began sucking on his finger. A look of lust filled Loki’s eyes and he chuckled.

“You’ll come to enjoy it,” Loki said before flipping you over. Because you opened his robe, Loki was practically naked above you. You gasped and bucked your hips up, your mouth watering at the sight of his hard cock. Loki began kissing your neck, his cock rubbing against your thigh. You felt a chilling sensation wash over you and when you looked down, you were naked too. Loki pulled back to admire you and he hummed in appreciation. “You truly are beautiful, little nurse.”

“Kiss me,” you moaned, dragging him down by his neck to connect your lips again. Loki was intense, and he certainly was passionate, and he was right – you were enjoying it. He grinded against you as he ran his hands all along your body. Two of his fingers danced down your stomach, over your naval, and eventually reached your wet folds. Loki pulled back just long enough for you to nod at him and then he slowly slipped his fingers inside of you. You gasped and arched your back. “Oh, fuck, Loki!”

“What a perfect cunt, darling. So wet and tight,” Loki purred, moving his body downwards to attach his lips to your nipples. You wrapped your hands in his hair but Loki bit down on your nipple. He looked up at you and shook his head. “No touching.”

You blushed and moved your hands upwards, assuming a submissive position. Loki winked and you felt that cold sensation on your wrists. You looked up at noticed the tie from Loki’s robe was suddenly wrapped around your wrists, keeping your hands bound together. Loki knew you enjoyed that considering the rush of wetness he felt around his fingers.

Loki continued to lavish your body in his intense attentions. His lips eventually moved downwards in order to press long, sloppy kisses to your clit. When you felt his mouth on your pussy, you began wailing in pleasure. Loki never thought you would be so loud but he loved it. Sadly, he didn’t feel like being interrupted by Earth’s mightiest cockblocks, so he magicked a gag into your mouth.

“You must be quiet, little nurse. I don’t wish to be interrupted loving your body,” Loki said sternly before going back down on you. You released a muffled groan into the cloth in your mouth as you rolled your head backwards. You expected the dark god to be into something like this. What you didn’t expect was for you to be into something like this. The complete submission to him was utterly arousing and you wanted to please Loki.

After several quick, thirsty laps to your clit, Loki curled his fingers and you felt your orgasm approaching. You eyed him, begging him with your eyes if you could cum, and Loki was honestly impressed. He grinned and kissed your thigh, staring up at you.

“What a good girl you are. Asking for permission if you can cum. Oh, I do love a submissive little pet. Go ahead, my little nurse. Cum for me,” Loki whispered before latching his lips around your clit. He began sucking, even nibbling the little bud, and when he moaned into your cunt, you thrashed around and came.

Loki drank up your juices with pure euphoria sketched across his features. He moaned against you and licked you through your orgasm. You were sure that there wasn’t a man on Earth this enthusiastic about orally pleasuring a woman. It just turned you on even further – if that was possible. When you came down from your high, Loki pulled his fingers from you and crawled up your body. He pulled the gag from your mouth and danced his fingers in front of your lips.

“Taste yourself, darling. You must understand how divine you are,” Loki said wistfully as he slipped his fingers into your mouth. You moaned around his fingers, sucking them clean as you stared into his eyes. Loki’s eyes were dark, his pupils blown so wide that there was only a slim ring of green lining them. As you sucked on his fingers, Loki slid his cock into you. You whimpered, tightening your lips around his fingers as he impaled you. “Good girl. Keep sucking. Give me a preview of our next tryst together.”

So there would be a next time. That got you going. You began bobbing your head, swirling your tongue around Loki’s fingers. The god above you was growling as he began fucking you, his hips snapping into yours. His cock felt glorious in you. He was splitting you open and you spread your legs wider, wanting Loki to be as deep as you could get him.

This was what you had always wanted and dreamed of. You had thought of him on top of you when you were alone in bed. You had imagined what it would feel like to have Loki all to yourself in this intimate way. Now that you finally had it, you never wanted to let it go. Loki was grunting and groaning you name, and something in you told you that he felt just the same.

“Your body, little nurse. It’s so perfect. It’s like this cunt was made for me. You’re squeezing the life out of me, darling. Norns, I could fuck you like this for the rest of my life,” Loki gasped out, his free hand groping your breasts. You trembled, bucking your hips downwards as you sucked on his fingers. He watched your cheeks hallow to accommodate his fingers and Loki knew his orgasm would be the strongest he’s had in years. Loki slid his fingers from your mouth and moved his hand down to grip your throat lightly. “Tell me what you’re feeling, little nurse.”

“You feel so good in me, Loki,” you whined, rolling your head backwards and catching your breath. “Your cock is so big. I can’t get enough of it. Loki, oh my God, Loki please don’t stop. Please never stop fucking me.”

You didn’t know where these words were coming from but you meant every single one of them. Loki was making you feel so good and you never wanted to be without this feeling. Loki’s hand tightened around your neck as his other hand went down to fiddle your clit. You whimpered his name, earning a desperate cry from Loki.

“My name on your lips sounds like perfection, my dear,” Loki gasped. “But now it’s time for you to cum. You’ve been so good. Cum for me, little nurse. Give me your pleasure.”

You gasped out his name once more with wide eyes as you came all over his cock. Loki thrusted into you a few more times before he hit his own high, his cum spurting into you in hot ropes. You writhed against him, trying to milk him for everything he had. You two drifted through your highs together. Loki leaned down and kissed you, causing another smaller orgasm to wipe through you. 

When you both settled down, Loki pulled his spent cock from you. You looked up and saw Loki untying the robe’s tie from your wrists. He began rubbing your skin, pressing gentle kisses to your wrists before checking on your throat.

“How was that? Too rough?” Loki asked a bit nervously. You shook your head and rolled over so you were cuddled into him.

“Perfect for a sick guy,” you mused. Loki faked a cough as he wrapped a strong arm around you. You ran a hand down his chest and chuckled. “You know, I’m happy you faked being sick.”

“Because you got laid,” Loki snickered.

“No. Well, yeah that was great. But that’s not why,” you whispered. You looked up into his eyes and smiled. “Because I got to know you better.”

“Did you get to know me well enough to say yes to being mine?” Loki asked, tightening his hold on you. You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss you.

“Yeah, I think that could work,” you whispered as you kissed him. Loki hummed and held you close to him even when you parted your lips from his.

“Good, because you’re mine, little nurse. I’m positive you always have been.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated <3
> 
> Fic requests are OPEN!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki!


End file.
